


Volo Satyricon

by BlueSnuffVideo



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: 2434/KNKZ/Vtuber/ChroNoiR, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnuffVideo/pseuds/BlueSnuffVideo
Summary: 人们只顾耽溺于狂欢，未留意太阳已逝，月亮止在亚雅仑谷。*今夜月无光亮，星宿也不清洁。吸食过人血的罪恶造物苏醒，连同他的眷属，初生的息肉抽枝发芽，灵魂藉着洗礼归入死，和它一同埋葬。“原是叫我们一举一动有新生的样式，像基督藉着父的荣耀从死里复活一样（罗马书6:4）。”





	Volo Satyricon

!警告：R-18G  
人物崩坏/同性恋情节有/路人情节有/色情描写/大量死亡及尸体描写/血腥暴力描写

Volo Satyricon（祝君晚安）

1.  
在错过最后一辆开往爱达荷城的大巴后，我终于下定决心前往隔壁街区的教堂。  
当初我打算搬到这个镇上不仅仅是因为此地低廉的物价，更是因为这里虔诚的风气——镇民们有九成是天主教徒，而当我发现从新家到附近的教堂不过三分之一英里时便愈加欣喜万分，感念主的恩情，但很快我的邻居们告诉了我一个令我失望的消息：这所教堂的神父是一位来自东洋的亚裔，搞不好还是日本人。  
不，我当然不是种族主义者，只是就我相处过的日裔来看他们绝非是当神父的材料。先不说他们蹩脚诡异的英文，谨小慎微已经成了他们身上洗不掉的烙印，他们全然循规蹈矩，活得卖力有礼，为了和谐刻意压抑自己的活力，而这份严苛让他们变得虚无缥缈，正如他们国家所崇敬的神道教一样，他们为了让一切都井井有条而使万物都成为神灵。这是何其叛逆不道！神说，*我们要照着我们的形象，按着我们的样式造人，使他们管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，地上的牲畜，和全地，并地上所爬的一切昆虫。只要稍想到布道之人是个持续喃喃低语的矮个日本男人我就浑身不寒而栗，这也是我始终不理解我的邻居们对那个神父如此热情的原因之一。所以从搬来这里的第一天起我就坚持每周坐巴士前往邻近城市的，虽然遥远但是神职人员正派的教堂祷告忏悔。即使每次都筋疲力尽但我的内心仍是满足的，我在那里可以聆听到真正的主的教诲。  
然而这一惯例要在今天被打破了，尽管我的内心格外不情愿，但是相较于被迫接受东洋人的布道，放任自己一周的罪孽累积于灵魂更让我难以忍受。走到教堂门口时我深吸了一口气，抬头仰望了一会儿这栋堪称雄伟的圣洁建筑：白皙的石砖在夕阳的照耀下温润如云彩，尖利的哥特式穹顶被周围萦绕的磨砂玻璃所散射的光线修磨的柔和恬静，分明是欧式建筑却透露出一丝日式建筑的精致柔美。至少教堂是不错的，在见到神父前我自我安慰道。  
可能是我确实来得太迟又或许是因为最近镇上不稳定的治安，教堂大门紧闭，于是我先敲了三下门。上过浆的木门厚重敦实，敲击所发出的每一声都宛如钟鸣。一阵轻不可闻的脚步声传来后门很快被打开了，一个中等身材的年轻男人立在我面前，他身着黑色长袍，微微颔首用流利的英文询问我有什么需要。  
我一向自视识人中肯，而这是我头一次为我先前的偏见产生负罪感。他看着我，在夹鼻金丝眼镜的镜片之后双眼不紧不慢地眨动，像一只闲适的蓝色蝴蝶在扑扇翅膀，或许是落日的余辉有些泛红，他的虹膜映射出青金石矿物一般的光芒。他的皮肤被教堂一角的阴影镀上了一层细腻的釉质，茶色的头发浓重细腻，温顺的垂在额前耳畔，眼角镶嵌着一粒恰到好处的黑痣。令我惊讶的是，这位年轻神父在当今多数神职人员都穿着常服的情况下，仍然选择在不举办重要仪式时穿着长袍，足见其信仰之虔诚。问明来意后他将我领进忏悔室，耐心地抚平我的罪过，他的声音绵柔清澈，如神使利希的洼处裂开，随之涌流的名为哈歌利的泉水。阿门，义人的口是生命的泉源。  
直至走出忏悔室我才想起来为我先前的唐突冒犯而道歉，他说自己并没有放在心上，并对我日后在镇上的新生活表示祝福。最后他望向我，微笑着目送我离开。我对上那双眼睛一瞬间竟有些恍惚，随即一句话脱口而出：  
“请问，您的，您的名字是什么？”  
话音未落我便意识到了自己的行为是多么的笨拙和失礼，正当我打算说些什么来弥补自己的失言，神父却一步步朝我走得更近了些。  
“你可以叫我‘叶’。”他向我伸出一只手，“很高兴认识您，愿主保佑，先生，晚安。”  
我努力克制自己因激动而痉挛的手臂，略带潮湿的冰冷手心与对方干燥柔软的掌心相触时负罪感又加深了一分。我匆匆向他道了晚安，然后一刻不停地朝家中赶去。  
毫无疑问，叶，是一位彻头彻尾的神父。我和他接触得越多就越发肯定这一点，他就是作为神使而降生，为传播主的福音而具现的肉体。我不是肤浅的欣赏他的皮囊，尽管它们的确赏心悦目，他传达主的意志，让整个城镇变得安详与美好。这里是淘金潮后被遗留的小镇，醉于欲望的人群如跃动的洪流呼啸而来又迅速呼啸而去，被冲刷过的戈壁只剩零星的破败房屋和逐年下跌的平均寿命。神父五年前来到这里，给人信仰使人归顺，他给政府写信申请了一笔资助贷款，修补了住宅区的老房子；他以教会的名义发起捐款，雇佣了施工队和勘探队为本地工矿企业提供服务，让镇民们有了稳定的收入；他甚至取出自己的存款来重建教堂，资助无家可归的人和重病的孩子……他神秘而又慈祥，没有人知道他到底从何而来又为何而来，镇民初见他时甚至对他恶言相向，为他的行动冷嘲热讽。隐忍的神父爱那些离弃他，伤害他的人，不理会任何迫害仍然宣称主的名字，最终得到了人们的尊重，良善的人是有福的。  
但是在我搬来不久后却听闻这个镇子发生了不祥的事：一个月以来，不断有人凭空消失，人口数量在以一种可怕的速度下降。警察们也对这起诡异的连环失踪案毫无头绪。我为邻居们的不幸遭遇祈福祷告，同时又忍不住咒骂凶手的残忍——他怎么能忍心把主赐我们的安宁夺去，这是对主的垂怜的亵渎！  
于是在一天晚上，我实在按捺不住心中因愤怒而产生的负罪感，披上外套前往教堂去寻求告解。我理解警察们出于安全考虑建议我们待在家里的劝告，但教堂是绝对安全的，叶，我们的神父，常常彻夜不眠的守候我们这些迷途的信者，那里绝对是安全的。  
“神父，请宽恕我在思想、语言和行为上所犯下的过错。我向全能的主和您忏悔。”  
我垂下头，心底的罪恶感和见到神父的感激与深夜打扰的歉意焦灼地缠绕在一起，产生了一种奇异的反应。流着眼泪的烛光随风倾斜，伴着透过彩绘玻璃泄出的星夜霜尘洒在神父的长袍和脸颊上，他神色温柔而悲悯。  
“用心灵和诚实来到上帝的面前认罪悔改，主会垂听的。”  
“我无法控制自己的愤怒，神父，暴怒的烈火烧灼着我的灵魂。”  
“你若真心改过，就会得到宽恕。你愿意告诉我何事引起你的罪恶吗？”  
“和我同样信主的兄弟姐妹因他人的恶行离开这个世界，我为此而愤怒。”  
神父听罢沉默了片刻，然后轻咳了一声。“主说过：‘*凡流人血的，他的血也必被人所流’。我们必不以恶人为义，惩罚将会降临。”  
“而且，先生，”他这么说着转过头来，“失去踪迹并不意味着死亡，我相信他们即使灵离我们而去，肉也与我们同在。”他的微笑在月光下闪着粼粼微光。  
“神父，我不明白这是什么意思。”  
“没什么，先生，我只是好奇你应该听到了警察们的劝告，”他的笑容透出一丝狡黠，这种于平日相比的微妙反差有着奇怪的魅力，让我有些不适应，“那你为什么还要深夜过来告解呢？”  
“因为你，神父。”我攥紧了手指，无形的压迫感让我紧张。“我相信你让主的福音传来，你可以庇佑我的灵魂。”  
“那么……”神父拉住我的手，在上面缓慢的画了个十字，“愿主保佑你，我的先生，阿门。”  
“……啊，阿门。”  
我怀着自内心涌出的圣洁力量走出了教堂，在大门前，我再一次仰望这栋美丽洁白的建筑，看着她我不禁也露出了微笑。叶，我的神父啊……  
紧接着我感到一阵头晕目眩，一股既冰冷又温暖的气流包裹住了我，脖颈传来异物扎入的钝痛，然后世界的一切都在离我而去……

*注：1.创世纪1:26  
2.创世记9:6

2.  
我实在是搞不懂为什么在二十一世纪还有这么多人为一个虚无缥缈的上帝如痴如狂。  
“大概因为你从日本长大，”同事拎着咖啡杯从我的办公桌旁路过，“国情差异，你得理解。”  
“况且别忘了我们镇的神父为我们做了什么，咱们的桌子都是他捐的。”  
“你不好奇吗？他的钱到底从哪里来？仅仅是募捐可能盖起那么辉煌的教堂吗？”我烦躁地把手上的笔摔到桌子上，“操，大家都还他妈对他言听计从！总有一天我会从他身上挖出点什么……”  
“那我给你个机会。”他把一个文件袋扔到我怀里，“新鲜出炉的个人资料，今天刚失踪的人似乎昨晚最后去的地方是教堂，神父是他的最后目击者。”  
“加油吧，燃烧你的调查记者之魂。”  
说完她就头也不回的离开了办公室，不用想，她已经把她今天的工作甩给我了。这个镇子原先太过安逸几乎没有什么大事发生，习惯于悠闲度日的同事们已经丧失了挖掘新闻的斗志，连环失踪案发生后他们心里也只有“啊，好麻烦——”这一个念头。而我，刚刚入职三个月的新人，自然也因心中的抱负被盯上成为他们的绝佳推诿对象。  
这个镇子很奇怪，真的，非常奇怪。我几乎从来没有见过我们的镇长，除了新教堂落成的剪彩仪式和每年一度的议会选举，整个镇子的实际掌权者仿佛是那位神父一般，这里好似一个政教合一的独立共和国，由神职人员为大家提供社会福利，管理大家的日常生活。  
说到那位神父，每个人只要一提到他脸上就会涌现一种将死之人的幸福，那种令人毛骨悚然的虔诚令我作呕，使我一度怀疑这个小镇到底是不是被邪教控制。信仰，信仰，真是可笑，他只不过是利用了人们的欲望，如果单单去信仰上帝就可以衣食无忧那么人们肯定这么干，他把这件事付诸现实了而已，收获了人们的信赖后便会露出真面目，也或许他就是享受这种与神分享光辉的权力罢了。  
我的父亲是日本人，我和他都拥有深色的的头发和眼睛，所以我对于神父自称为日本人的身份深表怀疑——那头茶褐色的头发还好解释，但那双和白种人相似的蓝眼睛实在是太过可疑。退一万步讲，就算他是一个混血，那他为什么会说一口不带任何口音的流利英文？为什么要来这么个偏僻的小镇当神父？如果真是因为善良与虔诚，那未必也太不可思议了。而且他刻意隐瞒了自己的一切，甚至只用“叶”这个名字来示人，天底下怎么可能有人叫这种名字？  
我不信教，在这里像个异类，因而也很少拜访教堂，所以每一次路过这栋与周围明显格格不入的建筑物时总会有一种毛骨悚然的感觉。大理石堆砌的台阶和墙壁苍白而死气沉沉，彩绘花窗上的圣母像双眼鲜红，我甚至觉得它们是人骨磨制，鲜血熔铸。我握住门把，深吸一口气，把大门拉开走进教堂。为了真相，我在心里默念。  
教堂里，人们正在做礼拜，细细簌簌的祷念声整齐划一，那位神父就站在讲台的中央，低垂着头，双手捧着圣经。没有人注意到我，当然，现在也不是采访的好机会。我放慢脚步，沿着门廊的内墙走向教堂的另一侧，打算找一个地方等待仪式结束。而就在这时，我察觉到一块墙砖格外松动，轻敲周围便传来阵阵响声：这后面是空的！我又仔细摸索了一会儿，终于在红眼圣母的玻璃花窗下发现了一个小小的拉环，拽开后窗户打开，一条幽深的走廊映入眼帘。好奇心驱使着我打开了手电，一步一步走了进去。  
走廊是环形的，螺旋向下延伸，不知走了多久我才终于看到了一点微弱的亮光，廊道尽头是一扇门。那后面会是什么呢？是神父掠夺的权力吗？是受害者们的尸体吗？是古玩珍宝吗？但毫无疑问的，它肯定是个秘密，是不能见天日的秘密。  
于是我推开门，却发现里面坐着一个肤色苍白的年轻男人。  
他蹲坐在一把正对着门的椅子上，手上端着一碟蛋糕，似乎是被我的突然到访吓了一跳，原本堆叠在蛋糕胚里的奶油抖了一地，一双红色的眼睛手足无措的盯着我。我看着他，不由自主地停下脚步，一股诡异而美妙的晕眩笼罩而来，仿佛我站在深渊边缘，而深渊之下却是鲜活夺目又无以名状的花丛。他很美——尽管我曾经认为这个形容词不该放在男人身上，但我脑海中的词汇在此刻异常贫乏，唯有为那张堪称惊艳的面庞所感叹。他的眼睛仿佛冰壳下的滚烫岩浆，雀跃的沸腾着，在一头银发的阴影下蠢蠢欲动，似乎每眨一下就会传来液体流动的声响。他穿着松垮的黑色长裤，赤着双脚，嵌着金属纽扣的白衬衫把他上半身的轮廓清楚地勾勒了出来，匀称瘦削的肌肉在皮肤与衣物的交界处若隐若现，而手指修长又白的近乎透明，仿若圣坛上的蜡烛。某种带着力量的欲望，某种阴暗而不可思议的声音在向我呼唤，那呼声是如此的动人，以至于在那个瞬间我不假思索地屈服了。  
他是被囚禁的吗？他好像从未经过阳光的炙烤，浑身散发着一种栖身于黑暗之人所特有的优雅，我不假思索地断定，他是神父罪行的具象化，是被关押在教堂之下的可怜造物。在我和他对上视线的瞬间，一股难以言喻的责任感与使命感油然而生：我将拯救他，使他重获自由。  
他用蹩脚的英语尝试和我对话，我即刻便从他的口音中辨明了他的身份，他是日本人，真是不可思议的命运！我用母语回答了他，他那与忧郁外在格格不入的丰富表情立刻将他的喜悦展露无遗。我明白的，我明白的，身处异国他乡是多么孤独，听到自己熟悉的乡音是多么的惊喜。他从椅子上一跃而起，脚掌踩在奶油上，乳白色的半凝固液体挤在脚趾的缝隙里，脚背上若隐若现的青色血管和空气中的奶香交织在一起。他热切地介绍自己的名字，葛葉，并且询问我的来意。我说我是来采访神父的记者，但是因为迷路误闯了这里，这套我自己都觉得漏洞百出的可疑说辞他竟出乎意料的接受了，他为我指明了出去的方式——当然我早就明白该怎么到达教堂，但我实在是不忍心就这么离开。  
我想继续和他聊一聊，而他似乎面对我的要求有些不知所措，初见的兴奋感过去后他开始变得恐慌和拘谨，我理解，这是长期与世隔绝之人的通病。于是我开始自顾自的讲我所经历过的事情，我讲我离开家乡之前参加的祭奠，讲我曾经看过的电影和动漫，讲我孤身一人来到美国遇到的种种挫折。显而易见的，葛葉对这些话题产生了共鸣，他慢慢放下防备，顺着我的话时不时应和几句。  
自那天之后，我便和葛葉相熟了，我几乎每一天都会借着采访神父的借口来到教堂底下的那个房间和他相见，带着几块甜点。他格外喜欢甜食，而且于我而言看他进食是一种享受：他将一块蛋糕送入口中，果酱沾染在他略失血色的嘴唇上让它们看起来湿润且鲜活，他从不会放过包装纸上的残骸，殷红的、和苍白皮肤形成巨大反差的舌尖舔舐着残留的奶油，过分突出的犬齿摩擦着刀叉，因为专注于手中的甜点，细长的睫毛随嘴巴的张合而不停扇动。  
我会陪着他玩纸牌或者象棋，这似乎是他打发时间的唯一方式而他也十分擅长。他分明是一个成年人，但脾性却十分孩子气，无论玩什么他总会嚣张的挑衅我，但这种嚣张是一种可爱而柔和的炫耀，占据优势之后他便会得意忘形，吵吵嚷嚷的把棋子敲得梆梆响。和他熟络了之后对于我的一切示好他都一副理所当然的样子全盘接受，这使我产生了一种错觉：我可以更进一步地追求他了，他已经足够信任我可以和我离开了。  
在我确定我的想法之前，我试探着问过他和神父的关系，他说他们是朋友，这怎么可能！有哪种朋友会把自己软禁在狭小的房间里，甚至不允许自己在白天出门？我和神父是不同的，我不止一次地这么对他说。我爱他，和他相处的时间越长我便愈发确信这一点，我想触摸他的身体，我想亲吻他，而此时此刻只有我才能拯救他，我为什么不能带他离开？他为什么不愿意和我离开？是因为神父吗？我笃定神父蛊惑了他，比起肉体上的监禁，精神上的控制更能使人顺从。我和葛葉的关系无论多亲密都只能在神父不在时偷偷的相处一两个小时，每天照顾他起居的仍然是神父，拥有他的是神父，而他本人也几乎每一句话都会谈到叶——但他从不直呼我的名字！已经三个月了！为什么？我明明已经无数次向他表达过我的爱意了，为什么还是这样？神父，神父，叶，叶，叶，全部都是因为他！  
我终于难以忍受了，我准备了枪支和麻醉针剂，在这个夜晚我将摧毁镇子里罪恶的源泉，我将带着我的爱人离开。我沿着螺旋走廊一路向下，来到了那个和葛葉一同度过了许多美好时光的房间的门口。我拉开保险栓，一切都要结束了，我感到激动与喜悦。  
然而，在半掩的铁门后，传来一阵呻吟。  
我透过门缝向内窥视，我看到在昏暗的烛光下两具交叠在一起的肉体。葛葉跪伏在神父的身上，赤裸且修长的双腿夹住对方的腰部，硕大勃发的阳具在他的臀缝间进进出出。他颤抖着挺直上半身，手臂环住神父的脖子，猩红的眼睛里是看不出神智的迷离。叶一脸玩味的用手捏住他的臀肉，啃噬着他的脖颈，并不时凑到他耳边低语着什么。他的乳首上挂着两个十字架形状的环坠，叶伸手轻轻拉扯便可以听到拔高声调的低吟。他眼角发红，随着囊袋的拍击声和暧昧地喘息声呼喊着叶的名字。  
他们在接吻，不堪的水声和唇舌相互拉扯的画面让我恍然如大梦初醒。他们到底在干什么？我到底在干什么？我控制不住的跪倒在地，这时葛葉却突然把头转向了门口。  
因沉溺于情事而潮湿的双眼与我直视，他把食指竖在唇间，做出了噤声的手势，两个蝙蝠状的翅膀在背后展开，尖利的牙齿在阴影中散发着森然的寒光。  
我完了。  
我顾不得姿势有多狼狈，拼命的沿着走廊奔跑，巨大的教堂映入眼帘，仿若一具白色的棺柩，四周一片死寂，我唯有奔跑。跑，跑！直到我的双腿沉重到无法抬起，我停下了脚步，但当我抬头时十字架依旧在月光下熠熠生辉。我为什么还在教堂里！我的周围满是竖起来的棺材，每一个里都放着一具尸体。它们神态安详且都睁着双眼，围成一圈慈祥地看着我。为什么会这样？我完全丧失了力气，瘫坐在地发出呜咽。葛葉，我的葛葉！我近乎崩溃的呼喊。  
“这个孩子，我很中意哦。”  
葛葉站在我旁边，俯身贴近我。  
“你能成为我的东西吗？”  
他披着神父的长袍，带着孩童一般的天真笑容问道。  
不，他不是人类，它是什么东西？我为什么要爱它？这是背叛吗？这是欺骗吗？它是什么东西！我会死吗？怪物！怪物！啊啊啊！！！  
我向他开枪，一发，两发，三发，直到子弹用尽，他脸上的表情逐渐消散，他满身弹孔但浑然无事的站在我面前。  
“是吗，不行吗？”  
他兴致缺缺的按住我的肩膀，力气大到我无法挣脱，他的嘴唇贴近我的颈动脉。  
“真可惜。”  
弥留之际映入我眼帘的是叶神父，他带着和蔼的微笑，温柔的看着我。  
“愿主保佑，晚安，先生。”

3.  
我最可靠的客户从来没有让我失望过。  
今天是约定好的进货日，尽管我打算晚上十一点接货但我还是和他们再三确定约在晚上八点，只要有葛葉在我都会这么做，这可是无数次迟到酿成的惨重后果给我带来的深刻教训。  
果不其然，店里挂钟敲到第十一下的时候一辆黑色的丰田皮卡停在了门前，我最可靠的客户，叶，带着新鲜的尸体给我填补库存。  
我干这一行已经将近六年了，贩卖尸体和器官，这是从我祖父那一辈传下来的家族事业。这当然不合法，但是收益颇丰，况且我们对尸体和器官的保存比大部分殡仪馆都要好，要我说，这些死去的人如果真想追求什么体面的方式还不如让我们来接受后事，这样他们还能对世界做出更大的贡献。一方面，他们的生命可以因帮助他人而得以延续；另一方面，他们可以在某种意义上永生。这也是我说叶是最出色的供货商的原因之一：他送来的尸体几乎没有任何外伤，除了脖颈处的小洞，所有的器官都保存完好甚至可以活体移植，而最令人震惊的是它们不会腐败。说真的，我一开始也完全不相信，上至法老王的木乃伊，下至如今火热的遗体液氮冷冻，没有人可以完美做到让尸体真正完好无损，但是叶做到了。他送来的尸体皮肤依旧柔软而充满弹性，面色安详仿佛只是陷入沉睡，令人难以置信！  
“十二具男性，三十一具女性，都是二十岁以上五十岁以下。”  
叶把车倒进车库，我吩咐店里的伙计把货物卸下保存到冷库，但我清点完数量后不禁面露难色。  
“先生，这次数量是不是太多了？”我算了算店里余下的空间，“比原先多了七具。”  
“啊，很抱歉给你添麻烦了。”叶不带丝毫歉意的冲我眨眨眼，“但我们的地方也很紧张，只能这样了。钱的话可以赊账，我们不着急。”  
“不，不是钱的问题，”我挠了挠后脑勺，“是我们实在放不下。”  
“哦——”叶看起来完全没有把我的话放在心上，“我得走了，葛葉晕车得很厉害。”他抬手叩了叩车窗，里面蜷缩在副驾驶座位上的人动了几下，把车门打开了。  
“祝你生意兴隆，再见了。”  
没有给我任何回旋的余地，叶上了车之后便踩油门离开了，只留我一个人来消受这般奢侈的甜蜜苦恼。  
万幸的是，虽然这种说法不怎么合适，我的祖父上个月刚刚去世，他生前居住的房间相当宽阔，装下多余的尸体绰绰有余。我让店里值班的伙计们去处理拥挤不堪的冷库，而自己去祖父的房间里收拾腾空。  
祖父房间里大部分的家具都已经被当作遗物处理掉了，剩下的都是一些无关紧要的文件和书信，我随意的把杂物堆到墙角，正当我为房间里四散的灰尘而抱怨祖父差劲的个人卫生习惯时，一本装潢古旧的日记本吸引了我的注意力。  
它纸张泛黄，一看就是上年头的老东西，我是头一次知道祖父居然还有记日记的习惯，怀着强烈的好奇心，我翻开了第一页——

4．  
吸血鬼来到镇上的那一天人们好像在迎接一个马戏团。  
吸血鬼猎人们在广场中间搭起了一个圆台，上面竖立着十字架，人群熙熙攘攘的看着被束缚在太阳之下的吸血鬼。那只非人的造物以一副英俊青年的相貌迷惑着世人，它被捆绑在银质的刑架上，双手高高的交叉，遮掩其裸体的只有一块松松垮垮系在腰间的红色帆布。他那苍白到透明的胴体被正午的阳光穿过，胸膛挺起，小腹缩紧，鲜红的眼珠随微向上仰的头颅而茫然的睁大，或许是因为疼痛，或许是因为羞耻，他的视线始终没有集中在人群身上。  
猎人们不怕他，这是理所当然的，怎么会有猎手惧怕温顺的猎物呢？他们站在广场中央大肆宣扬着这只畜生是如何的狡猾与残忍，他们是如何勇敢又威猛的将其制服。在猎人们的口中，这只吸血鬼偏好青春活泼的少男少女，它以姣好的皮囊引诱他们来到自己的居所，在床笫之间咬断他们的喉咙，汲取新鲜的血液。接着它会强奸他们的尸体，宣泄完自己的欲望后剥下吹弹可破的皮肤，剔下形状优美的白骨，用以装修自己罪恶的阴巢。  
而事实是，这只吸血鬼栖居在远东，被杂技团诱骗到语言不通的美洲大陆，然后给卖到了吸血鬼猎人的手里。吸血鬼来者不拒，牲畜的血液也好，人类的食物也好，它都一概收下，残忍一词与它绝缘，它寿命漫长而活得天真清醒，因此被人类利用。吸血鬼猎人——或者说是自称为“吸血鬼猎人”的游手好闲之徒，为它量身定制了荒谬而血腥的故事，把它押送到了这个素来憎恨吸血鬼的闭塞小镇，财富随之滚滚而来。  
领头的猎人吹响音色古怪的小号宣告表演开始，人头攒动的镇民们欢呼着看它受刑。首先是银钉，猎人们向大家示范如何用圣洁的银器来对这种肮脏的生物造成伤害，他们把尖利的一段对准吸血鬼的手掌，锤头在尾端猛地敲打，细嫩白皙的皮肤应声裂开，肌肉因痛苦绞在一起，粘稠的鲜血喷涌而出，吸血鬼和人群一同迸发出尖叫，前者是剧痛，后者是欢愉。  
“只要二十块！”猎人们冲着蠢蠢欲动的人群呼喊，“二十块可以买一枚铁钉，五十块可以买一枚银钉！这可是货真价实的吸血鬼啊！”他们嘶喊着，“为了无辜牺牲的同胞！为了不能安息的灵魂！”  
人们蜂拥而至，密密麻麻的簇拥在十字架周围，每一个人都拿着锤子和钉子，他们笃信的传说让他们心安理得地释放阴暗的恶意，他们热切渴盼最卑劣的堕落降临在此——尽管他们相信这是纯洁的救赎。第一枚钉子砸在肩膀上，第二枚插进小腹，第三枚没进胸膛，第四枚嵌进眼眶……每一根钉子都是十五公分长的粗壮金属阳具，它们被瘦削柔软的躯体尽数吞下，骨骼破碎的清脆声响，肌肉纤维丝裂的摩擦声，欢呼声，尖叫声，哭喊声不绝于耳。吸血鬼张大嘴巴发出哀嚎，悠长而凄凉，但很快就只有气管阻塞的喀喀声，有人用钉子封住了它的喉咙。  
首演落下帷幕，人群渐渐散开，自豪地欣赏他们的杰作：落日余辉下的吸血鬼像一团被黏在十字架上的肉块，七十七枚钉子让它支离破碎，殷红的血迹仿佛鲜血织就的衫衣披在皮肤上，狰狞的伤口就像一个个硕大的肉瘤果实附着在表面。肩胛骨处的开放性骨折让它看上去好像又多生出两对翅膀，而他真正的翅膀已经被无数双手扯烂了，只剩下摇摇欲坠的软骨。钉在眼眶的银器逼迫它昂首无法低头，它剩下的那只眼睛里只留恐慌和愤怒烧却后残存的绝望灰烬，泪水和血丝一同流下，它像一只被做成标本的残破蝴蝶。  
猎人们在人群面前撬下所有铁钉，伤口周围的皮肉仿若聚拢在一起的潮水，很快便愈合了，人们发出阵阵骚动，紧接着他们又一根一根地拔出所有银钉，留下的伤口犹豫着吐出脓液却迟迟不肯咬合在一起，人群又沸腾了，吸血鬼发出意味不明的呻吟，大家都理所当然的把它当作那个族群所特有的污秽言语。  
然而有一个人是例外，他是这个小镇的神父，他善良温柔，笃信上帝，但是这些品质在这里毫无用处，镇民们对宗教毫无虔诚之心，对他们而言听取忏悔与祷告不过是毫无价值的工作，所以人们并不喜欢他。但他来自遥远的东洋，他听懂了吸血鬼的话语，他同情吸血鬼的遭遇。于是在晚上他花钱收买了看守吸血鬼的小猎人，偷偷溜进了囚禁吸血鬼的教堂地下室。  
吸血鬼瑟缩在角落，人们为了防止它逃走用银质的链条捆住它的脖颈，用银桩钉住四肢，当它看到神父走进来时从喉咙深处发出一阵阵野兽般带着威慑的嘶吼。  
“晚上好。”神父说，他努力让自己看上去温和且诚恳，语气局促不安。他不相信吸血鬼十恶不赦的一面之词但也不敢相信它真的单纯无害，他尽自己所能释放善意——不是一时头脑冲动的虚伪慈悲，不是作为神智清醒之人的良知，而是被一种既龌龊又辉煌的造物所吸引的隐秘欲望。他把一只不断抖动的兔子放在吸血鬼面前，然后小心翼翼的拔下穿透它手掌的银桩，在吸血鬼小声的痛呼中放缓动作，给了它一个短暂的拥抱。  
“我能听懂你说的话，你不要害怕。”  
吸血鬼听到熟悉的母语安静了下来，凭着月光端详神父的面庞，它一动不动，眼皮低垂，圣母像的阴影正好笼住它的全身，它沉浸在影子的拥抱中，只有眼睛，红如处子之血的眼珠反射着微弱的光，那是耶和华吩咐镶嵌在以弗得上的红玛瑙，是摩西立约的祭血。它灰败的嘴唇微微开合，五官在深夜教堂幽闭的空间下如电视机屏幕上的黑白噪点拼组成的浮雕。鲜血淋漓的伤口与瓷白的肢体，白色的头发与银色的镣铐，只有眼睛拥有生命。  
它抱住兔子，两颗尖牙露出，深深埋入怀中温热的皮毛里，兔子很快就死了，但它的尸体依旧神采奕奕的活着。吸血鬼终于放下了戒备，它抬头看着神父。  
“……嘶，晚上好啊。”  
“嗯，晚上好。我叫叶，是这里的神父。”神父感觉到吸血鬼努力挪动身子向他凑得近了一点，“你叫什么名字？为什么会来这里？”  
“我怎么知道……我听不懂他们说的话……”吸血鬼颓然地用手背擦拭嘴角，“我一开始只是迷了路，后来遇到了很多穿着奇怪衣服的人，他们抢走了我的包袱，把我埋在土里，但是我爬了出来，他们又发现了我，然后把我捆起来关在笼子里，之后过了很久很久，我就被人运到这里了。”  
“你既然是吸血鬼，为什么不反抗呢？”  
“我当然反抗了！”吸血鬼想从地上站起来但是被钉住的双脚让它发出了急促的抽气声，“但是我太久没有吃饭了，而且他们困住我的笼子是银质的……”  
“那你呢？你带着十字架，你难道不是神父吗？你为什么要过来这里？”  
是啊，为什么呢？神父哑然，他沉默了片刻，缓慢整理措辞。“主说，良善的人是有福的。但这里的善人遭受了诅咒。”  
“你要知道，你其实是我们遇到的第一只也是唯一一只真正的吸血鬼，但这里的人为什么都明白吸血鬼为何物又这么憎恨吸血鬼呢？”  
神父俯视着吸血鬼千疮百孔的身体，状若端详不慎被打翻的祭品，他眼神如烛光般柔和，惋惜和悲悯相互交织，内里却有一簇坚硬晦暗的燃芯。  
“这里从来都没有吸血鬼，受害者只有人类，镇上的人们已经被盲目的仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，受大家排挤的人就会沦为‘吸血鬼’。可能是太聪慧，也可能是太富有，只要和人们格格不入，就会被绑在十字架上受刑。”  
“只要有人被关在这里我都会过来尽我所能帮助他们，但他们都挺不过第一个晚上……”  
“你能这么做已经很——厉害了，”吸血鬼察觉到了神父的低落，它努力伸出冰冷而伤痕累累的双手抚摸他的脸颊，它想安慰他，“你是良善的人！”它语气十分笃定。  
神父笑了笑，握住它的手，复又放下，叹了一口气，重新捡起地上的银桩。  
“我该走了，我需要把它们重新钉回去。”  
“不！你把它们放到地上，就当我是自己挣脱的好不好？那样好疼……”吸血鬼用力摇头，银链发出叮当的声响，它语气恳切，甚至带着一丝哀求。  
“我如果真的那么做了你明天受到的刑罚就不仅是这样了。”神父强装冷硬，把仍在滴血的刑具钉回原样，吸血鬼忍不住发出呜咽，细碎的泪水顺着睫毛在空气中颤抖。  
神父抱住它，就像它抱住那只兔子，神父轻柔的捋顺它纠结在一起的头发，用体温来慰藉它，他能感受到吸血鬼的尖牙就抵在脖间，但是迟迟未扎破皮肤。  
“葛葉，我叫葛葉……”  
他听到吸血鬼在他耳边梦呓般呢喃。

自那天起神父每晚都会来到吸血鬼身旁。  
来自同一片土地的熟悉感给予他们无穷无尽的话题可谈，他们彼此间很快亲昵起来。叶偶尔会教葛葉几句英文，葛葉也时常提起在家乡遇到的形形色色的人，包括但不限于总是在头发上夹一朵向日葵的女孩，努力练习剑道的男学生，忙于工厂事务的大叔，爱操心的红衣妇人。每当谈起这些人时葛葉便兴奋的滔滔不绝，对于身上的伤口置之不顾。  
“我原本以为吸血鬼都是隐士。”  
“让我出门确实很难，但是人类总是很温柔啊。”  
是吗？那我温柔吗？这个镇子上的人温柔吗？叶凑近和它接吻时想到。葛葉是一个记吃不记打的糟糕小孩，嚣张的把一切好意安然接纳，又很容易在强硬的态度下服软。它和人类不同，漫长的岁月教会了它恐惧却没教会它足够的警惕。  
他们开始得寸进尺，在守卫离开的夜晚，叶把葛葉抵在墙上，月亮是夜空中的淤血，层层光晕铺洒在葛葉赤裸的身上。  
葛葉在白天受的伤坑坑洼洼的缀在皮肤表面，但是小动物的鲜血会让它们恢复如初。我主啊，叶忏悔着将阴茎插入隐秘的穴口，他杀掉了无数生灵去滋养自己的爱人，他和一只吸血鬼在教堂交媾，他每日必须眼睁睁地看着挚爱受折磨。痛苦与罪恶感可以催情，一如在尸骸之上勃发的罂粟，一如在温暖蜜巢之中勃发的欲望。他箍住葛葉的腰，那里柔软脆弱，一只手环住挺立的阴茎，那里冰凉滑腻。吸血鬼哪里都是惨白的，乃至张合翕动的尿道口和不断被拉扯翻出的肠肉，白的毫无血色，白的不似有机物。叶感觉自己像在强奸一块月亮上的泥土，那是月光的尸体，晶莹的浊白液体进进出出，包裹着他的全部。  
葛葉本能地反抗他，指甲抽长，深深地嵌入皮肉，刮出一条条伤口，但这是徒劳的，它自己都无法阻挡快感将其淹没。它的乳尖擦在粗糙不平的石壁上，破皮的瞬间涌上深沉的粉红，带着一圈锯齿状的纹路。叶把它翻过身，后背压在墙上，从正面肏它，每一下都干得极深，碾住敏感的一点，褶皱被层层撑开，每一条缝隙都将欲望浸润的更加生机勃勃。葛葉浑身痉挛，它搂住叶的脖子，呻吟着哭泣，泪水是它身上唯一带着温度的物件，叶把它们舔干净又继续凶狠的肏它。他当然想温柔，他不想让它受伤，可他不敢直视它的眼睛——哪里都是死的，只有那里是活的。停下来会痛苦，慢下来也会痛苦。他们怎么可能离开呢，这是何其宽广又荒芜的大陆，铺天盖地的只有黄沙和人们的恶意。想到这里叶控制不住地悲伤起来，眼泪盈在眼眶。他射出的精液囤积在葛葉的小腹，那里幽深寒冷，可能明天就会被挑开，尚未被完全吸收的液体就会在众人面前一览无余。  
他放软了嗓音，语无伦次的哄慰葛葉，我会让你离开的，我向主起誓，我会让你解脱的。  
你可是神父啊。葛葉意识模糊的蹭了蹭他的脸颊，神父会做出这种承诺吗？

一周后玩闹结束了。  
人群雀跃的如约而至，争先恐后的朝猎人们手里塞上沾满油脂和污物的硬币，蜂拥着领取他们今日的快乐告慰。他们比以往更加变本加厉，小臂长短的银棒上带着锋利的内钩，他们把它在吸血鬼的体内来回抽插，支离破碎的内脏自伤口处呕吐而出，更有甚者解开了它掩体的布料，肆意折磨、亵玩它的下体。猎人们在旁边嘶喊，“这得加钱！你们在干什么！加钱！”  
有了先前的经验，今天人们开始不约而同地自由发挥起来：银质的匕首，银质的细鞭，银质的长枪，熔化的滚烫银水……仿佛全世界的银器都在此地汇聚，在有一个人用银质的耙子撕碎了葛葉的脸颊后，一切都开始失去控制。  
对于无法辨明面容的生物，人们在施暴时会有更少的负罪感和更疯狂的快感。  
人们用匕首剜出它的双眼，玻璃体和晶状体和在一团淅淅沥沥的如眼泪一般夺眶而出；人们用细鞭捆住它的大腿、小臂，直至皮开肉绽，骨骼和血肉分离；人们将长枪斜插进它的口腔，一直捅到腹腔敞开豁口；人们将熔化的银水泼在它身上，卷曲的皮质和烧焦的脂肪顺着纹理溅开。  
凄厉的哀嚎不绝于耳，葛葉一切可以表现情绪的器官都已血肉模糊，除了声音，除了那只有叶才能听懂的话语。叶无数次尝试冲进人群中，却一次又一次的被狂欢的人群挤开，但要是真的能来到葛葉的面前他又能做什么呢？  
和平日别无二致的夕阳来临，既是演员又是观众的镇民们有序的付清了门票，得到远超金钱的满足后鱼贯走出广场，猎人们骂骂咧咧的数着今天的收入和丢失的银器，已经看不出形状的吸血鬼被他们丢进地下室，他们坚信吸血鬼可以永生并且无法逃离。  
神父不顾人们的目光穿过人群冲进教堂之下，破败如腐尸的吸血鬼躺在那里。它那被扯掉了一半的胃袋袒露在腹腔外，上半身像一块巨大的粉红色奶酪，胸部中空，球状的、纵横的伤口遍布肩背，皮肤以下的肌肉被整齐的挖走、切除，只留下密密麻麻的空洞，其间黏连的乳白色脂肪使这具躯体和哺育幼虫的蜂巢有着古怪的相似之处。几乎要把它从中撕成两半的伤口是嘴唇一般的形状，裂口附近的皮质层卷曲溃烂，血肉外翻，“嘴角”则延展至阴部，歪歪扭扭的将已然破碎成肉糜的生殖器官勾勒出一道笑意浓郁的弧度。它的整个身体都在以类似于蜡油的质感融化，滑腻的脂肪块和蛋白质蠕动着攀上地毯的绒毛。  
叶的神经传来一阵阵麻木的钝痛，他跪倒在地，摸索着寻找葛葉的嘴唇，吸血鬼需要血液，他用力咬破手腕的动脉，颤抖着将喷涌而出的血液喂进吸血鬼的嘴里。反应过来的猎人见到此情此景把他拖拽出教堂，原本准备离开的镇民听到骚乱又不约而同地折返回广场，单方面的群殴拉开帷幕，神父被摔在用以处刑吸血鬼的圆台上，人们把他和葛葉捆在一起。*将义人与恶人同杀，将义人与恶人一样看待，审判全地的主岂不行公义吗？叶迷蒙的想，神情肃穆而悲悯，但我已经渎神了，我主将动怒吗？人们见不得仇恨中的异己，他们敲碎了神父的头颅，飞溅的眼镜片和头骨在腥甜的空气里翻腾。而人们未留意到神父的尸体在微笑，唇边的细纹提升到恰到好处的高度，甜蜜而餮足。  
*他们远远地看见他，趁他还没有走到跟前，大家就同谋要害死他，彼此说：“你看！那做梦的来了。来吧！我们将他杀了，丢在一个坑里，就说有恶兽把他吃了。我们且看他的梦将来怎么样。”   
人们只顾耽溺于狂欢，未留意太阳已逝，月亮止在亚雅仑谷。*今夜月无光亮，星宿也不清洁。吸食过人血的罪恶造物苏醒，连同他的眷属，初生的息肉抽枝发芽，灵魂藉着洗礼归入死，和它一同埋葬。“*原是叫我们一举一动有新生的样式，像基督藉着父的荣耀从死里复活一样。”神父喃喃低语，在惊慌失措的咒骂声中扯断锁链，他身体里的一部分在这天被杀死了。  
重获生命的吸血鬼展开翅膀看着天空，他有些惊讶，惊讶于这个星月暗淡的夜晚竟跟任何一天一样明亮，事实上比以往更要明亮。人群或是出于本能，或是出于意志而土崩瓦解，可是如今能跑到哪里呢？凡流人血的，他的血也必被人所流。  
*我若磨我闪亮的刀，手掌审判之权，就必报应恨我的人。  
葛葉拦腰折断了一名猎人，雪白的脊骨和喷射的组织液升起一朵烟火。  
我愿各位归顺，祝各位晚安。  
叶虔诚的祷告。

*注：1.创世记18:25  
2.创世记37:20  
3.约伯记25:5  
4.罗马书6:4  
5.申命记32:41

5.  
我手中的日记本摔在地上。  
两条阴影将我夹在中间。  
有人悄无声息的站在我背后，一步一步地向我靠近。  
“希望你喜欢这个睡前故事。”  
“祝你晚安。”


End file.
